


Meownt To Be

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rhys gets tied up, Rhys is new to the kink life, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaughn is a werecat, Vaughn is not and teaches him, Violence, bondage talk/reference, kink talk/reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Vaughn finally tells Rhys they're soulmates, their domestic life together gets richer, happier, and kinkier.





	Meownt To Be

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for https://sinesthero.tumblr.com!!!

The arcade swirled with lights from every game, but Rhys only cared about the one Vaughn and him were at. Rhys, with his long legs, bit his lip as he stepped onto the DDR panel. Vaughn slipped the perfect amount of coins into the feeder and Rhys picked the perfect song. He was going to get it this time. The beat started and Rhys, having memorized the steps hit each arrow fully and perfectly.

“I’m doing it, Vaughn!” he yelled to his best friend.

Vaughn cheered, but they both knew. The energy was subdued, waiting for the part that always tripped him up. As it came, Rhys took a deep breath. This was it. He was going to get it right this time. The beat quickened and so did Rhys’ feet as he concentrated, eyes focused on the arrows.

A loud buzzer sounded and the song ended as Rhys tripped over his tall, stupidly noodle-like legs. His arms flailed out, trying to balance as he toppled off the platform towards the ground. And like every other time, Vaughn was there, catching him. It didn’t matter which side Rhys fell off, Vaughn was always there in the nick of time, catching him in those strong, muscled arms that always made Rhys flush.

“Thank… Thank you…” Rhys said, face heating like it always did.

Vaughn, his hair in a perfectly lazy bun, laughed. “Always falling for me, bro?” It was light and bubbly and totally a joke, but Rhys could honestly answer yes.

He stood, cheeks even warmer and rolled his eyes. “Bro…” he trailed off laughing the comment away like he always did. He smiled at the small group watching. “Oh, well, I’ll get it next time.”

One of them grunted. “That’s what you always say.”

“Well, I’m not going to give up just because I’ve failed,” Rhys said smiling to the younger kids. “Even if I fail until they shut this place down, at least I’ll know I gave it all I had!”

As they left the arcade the two college graduates ate their ice cream cones. Vaughn eyed his tall friend, smiling. “Bro, you’re always giving good message out to those kids. I’ve always loved that about you.”

Rhys choked as Vaughn spoke, caught by the “L” word. He laughed and shrugged. “I just don’t want them thinking it’s never okay to lose.”

The clouds drifted overhead and drew Vaughn’s attention.

“That time, huh?”

Vaughn nodded and handed his ice cream cone to Rhys. “Don’t eat it this time, please?” He asked as Rhys took a lick off of his friend’s ice cream. Vaughn looked at him through narrow eyes. “Nice.”

Rhys shrugged. “It’s only good fresh, I’m saving you from stale ice cream.”

“Vaughn!” They heard a group call from the edge of the forest.

Vaughn waved at them and smiled at Rhys. “See ya soon.”

“Bye, brocat,” Rhys said, giggling when Vaughn glared.

Rhys had never seen Vaughn’s true were-form, but he knew it was a cat. He licked both cones greedily as he made his way home. Rhys hadn’t been sure about attending a college in a small city at the edge of mountains, but he was glad he had. He never would have found Vaughn, his best friend and the love of his life.

Rhys sighed. He hadn’t expected to fall in love with his roommate, but he had and now he had to play it cool so he wouldn’t ruin their friendship. Especially when Vaughn trusted him so completely that he’d told Rhys his secret. He was a were-animal, one who shifted into an animal-like being at the full moon. He couldn’t jeopardize that secret.

Vaughn would be gone a few more days and Rhys could relax just a little. He lay in bed naked, stroking his cock and thinking about Vaughn, about all the strength the short man secretly held. Every time he caught Rhys, he could feel them, hard against his body, keeping him safe. Rhys bit his lip and tugged his dick, his toes curling as he breathed Vaughn’s name, wishing it was his hands groping at his dick. He wanted to be kissed and bruised and claimed by the man wildly. He imagined what it would be like with his large animal form crowding him and thrusting into him with no remorse. It was enough to make him climax before he was ready. He sighed and cleaned up before going to bed.

And when Vaughn would return, all of Rhys’ pent up energy would be released and they would be back to normal. Except, this time, Vaughn seemed shy. Over breakfast on his second day back, Vaughn eyed Rhys.

Rhys looked at Vaughn and then into the air between them, where he squinted. “If I can just…” He reached out as if to grab something. “Nope, missed it. Maybe I’ll catch on to what you’re trying to say on my next swipe.”

Vaughn sighed. “We’ve been invited to a party by the… pack.” Vaughn winced at that word. He was always nervous about parties and about being part of pack and now his pack wanted to bring the two things together.

Rhys smiled sympathetically. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, I should… We should… It’s what being a part of…” he gestured in a circle. “Means… Right?”

Rhys nodded. He smiled and sat back. “That’s cool that they invited me, since I don’t belong in that group.”

Vaughn smirked. “Oh, I don’t know, they probably saw you falling for me.”

Laughing, Rhys couldn’t hide the pink he knew he was turning. Vaughn smiled lazily, leaning back in his chair to watch the chaos unfold. Rhys choked and sipped his orange juice. “Ha, ha, funny…” He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at his bro. “Well, I’m happy to go, if you want to.”

Vaughn smiled wide through his beard. “Sounds good. It’s tomorrow night.”

That gave Rhys pause. “So soon after shifting?”

“It supposedly helps recover better, it’s a potluck, so there’ll be lots of food.”

That caught Rhys’ attention. “Oh! What food will we bring?”

With a twinkle in his eye, Vaughn’s mouth widened, barring his teeth just enough to make Rhys shiver. “We’re bringing ice cream.”

* * *

Rhys pulled at the large ice box, nudging it closer to the edge of the car, but not enough to lift to the ground. He grunted, trying again. Vaughn met him and reached in, hefting the large container up easily.

Rhys pouted. “That’s not fair, I could have done it.”

“I know. I didn’t want to damage all your hard work.”

That got the tall man to smile widely and relinquish any question about his abilities. It was homemade ice cream, a secret Rhys held close that his grandmother had held close that had been passed down from her father. He’d made three different kinds, chocolate, vanilla and strawberry.

He worried his lip as they walked up to the large house in the gated community. “You think I made enough? What if they don’t like it? I made three flavors to give a variety, but what if they were the wrong flavors?”

“They weren’t. You’re ice cream is the best, no matter what flavor.”

Vaughn, holding the cooler on his shoulder, knocked on the door before Rhys could say anything more. A man answered the door and brought them inside.

He enveloped Rhys in a side hug. “So y _ou’re_ Rhys! We’ve heard so much about you! Vaughn won’t shut up! But none of us can shut up when it’s about our mates! Here, let’s bring that into the kitchen and put it in the freezer.”

Rhys’ eyes were wide as he was pushed along. He turned back to Vaughn, who was normal, but Rhys could see the curl in his smile and the stars in his eyes, he was enjoying watching Rhys squirm. He set the cooler on the counter and unloaded it.

“So, I hear you made this yourself? Can’t wait to taste it after dinner! Vaughn knows where this all goes, so come on out the back when you’re done and you can meet everybody.” He left the room and Rhys felt his ears ringing from the silence.

He frowned. “Mates?” His voice cracked just a little. “He… He thinks we’re mates… Why didn’t you say anything? What does that even mean, anyway?”

Vaughn laughed. “I didn’t see _you_ correcting him.”

“I… I didn’t know what it meant!” Rhys pouted. “Y _ou_ do. Why do I feel like I’ve been set up?”

Vaughn laughed again as he put a tub of ice cream in the freezer. He went around the counter to Rhys, shaking his head, his eyes laughing at Rhys. “You haven’t been set up, idiot.” He pulled Rhys’ wrist, yanking him forward, his other hand pulling his neck down and making him crouch. Rhys gasped as their lips connected and Vaughn kissed him unabashedly. Rhys crouched limply, his lips numb, his body in shock. Everything he’d ever fantasized about was happening and his arms were hanging like fools at his side.

The kiss was slow and Rhys realized Vaughn was giving him a chance to catch up. He willed his arms to move and finally they did, wrapping around Vaughn’s hips where they clung desperately. He pushed forward, kissing Vaughn back, gaining momentum and confidence.

“I didn’t…” Rhys said between a kiss. “I didn’t think… You… _fuck_!”

Laughter bubbled from Vaughn and he pulled away, smiling wide. “Of course I did, what do you think _mates_ mean?”

“ _I don’t know_!” Rhys frowned.

That got more laughter from Vaughn and it made Rhys’ pout deepen. He went back to putting the ice cream away and Rhys hated it. He wanted to keep kissing Vaughn and never stop.

“It means that you’re the only person for me, haven’t you read a book? Were-animals do this thing where we have a soulmate out there in the big ol’ world and we’re instinctively drawn to them and when we find them, everything makes sense. That’s what happened when I met you.”

Rhys did not know what to say. He watched Vaughn, wondering if this was all a dream. He’d pined after the man for so long and now it was finally happening. Rhys frowned. “Why did you decide now was a good time to tell me this?”

Setting the empty cooler on the ground, Vaughn smiled. “Deadline. If I didn’t tell you now, they would have.” He shrugged and met Rhys again, pulling him into a kiss. “Think you can handle being my mate?”

That made him laugh. “Of course I can!”

When they left the house, Vaughn pulled Rhys in close. There were couples, talking, laughing, and eating, they cheered when Vaughn introduced Rhys as his mate. They welcomed Rhys with large hugs and hard pats on the back. It was a good time, everyone was so welcoming, it felt like family.

And when they came home, they were laughing and smiling more than they ever had. Vaughn brought the cooler in while Rhys held the door open, taking this chance to pat Vaughn on the butt. They stored the ice cream away and sat on the couch.

“That was a blast!” Rhys sighed.

Vaughn nodded. “We’ll have to go to more.” He leaned over and pulled Rhys into a kiss. It was different than before, deeper, more needy. He moved over Rhys, kissing him hard. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

Giggling, Rhys finally let his hands wander over Vaughn. He was greedy, tugging at his clothes, wanting to feel all of Vaughn. Fine muscle rippled under his skin, Rhys’ hot fingers seeking it out. He moaned at the touch, absolutely enthralled. They stripped around each other, hardly breaking a kiss long enough. Rhys was excited, he’d been dreaming of this and he was finally going to get it.

Releasing Rhys for a moment, Vaughn disappeared into his room, bringing back some lube. He slicked his fingers and pressed into Rhys, who mewled, arching his back.

“You like that?”

“Vaughn… I’ve…” Rhys huffed as Vaughn’s fingers fucked him. “I’ve wanted this…”

“I know,” Vaughn smiled, kissing over Rhys body. “I could smell it and hear it, cat’s hearing is _really_ good.” He kissed over Rhys’ neck. “Promise you’ll say my name like you always do?” He was thrusting his fingers quickly now, teasing Rhys.

“Vaughn!” Rhys breathed, his fingers clenching into the couch.

It hit him to the core. Vaughn sank between Rhys’ legs, taking hardly a moment to smooth lube over himself. He needed to feel Rhys, needed to make him make more of those noises. Vaughn dug deep, pushing his full length inside. Rhys grabbed Vaughn, holding him tight as he gasped. Vaughn made slow work, turning Rhys into an incoherent puddle. He called to Vaughn, but his words got lost in moans and gasps.

He kissed all over Rhys, smirking as a thought formed. “Hey, Rhys, wanna feel something cool?” He’d been practicing since he was young and now he was finally able to do it with someone. He focused on shifting, but only one part of him.

Rhys gasped and moaned loudly, his body quivering and rolling under Vaughn. His back arched as Vaughn’s dick grew soft barbs all over his cock that pressed into Rhys, stimulating him even further.

“Vaughn- fuck!” Rhys hissed, his dick dribbling with precum.

He fucked Rhys just as slow, loving how his head lolled from side to side and his body squirmed. He took hold of Rhys’ dick and stroked it just as slow, making the man writhe even more. When Vaughn kissed hims, Rhys pulled him close, wrapping his limbs around him and squeezing tight. He huffed into the air between them, groaning with want and pressing their lips together tightly.

“Vau-” Rhys gasped, his whole body shivering. “Vaughn… I’m so… I’m so _close_!”

Those words ignited Vaughn he pressed in as far as he could go. “That’s it, come for me.” He was still stroking Rhys, still going slow. He could hear the guttural yell that was bubbling from Rhys, that had his body quaking. He erupted, convulsing all around Vaughn, it was enough to push him over the edge. He came too, squirting multiple times into Rhys. He shifted back, the barbs on his cock shrinking to smooth skin.

He kissed Rhys. “That was better than I had imagined.”

Rhys smiled shyly. “You… Did?”

“Of course.” He sprinkled kisses all over Rhys’ body. “You weren’t the only one masturbating.”

“Right.” Rhys laughed. “It took us way too long.”

“Mmm,” Vaughn hummed.

* * *

It was different, being the mate and not just the roommate. They had to move, since their landlord didn’t care for roommate to partner relationships. It worked out though, since Vaughn’s clan hooked him up with a house to buy. They’d make payments on it. It was small and perfect.

Rhys jumped on Vaughn’s bed. “Okay, but which bed do we keep?” He let himself ragdoll and fell on his back. He rolled onto his side as though he were sleeping and then onto his stomach, where he spread his legs out.

Vaughn took advantage and crawled between his legs. “Well, I think we should _really_ be testing if it squeaks or if it’s comfortable enough…”

Giggling, Rhys popped his ass up, posing for Vaughn. Vaughn gripped Rhys’ hips and thrust against him harshly, sending grunts from Rhys. Vaughn did not hold back, pushing Rhys forward each time.

“Fuck!” Rhys huffed, smirking.

“How’s the bed?”

“Who cares? Don’t stop!”

Vaughn stopped. Rhys whined. They moved to Rhys’ bed where they repeated the same process. Rhys jumped on it and then, after falling, rolled to his hands and knees. Vaughn squared up, this time though, he reached around and groped for Rhys’ cock, holding its semi-hardness as he thrust into Rhys again. He tugged on Rhys, making him pant loudly.

“So, which bed?” Vaughn asked, bending over Rhys, his hand slowly smoothing over Rhys’ hard dick.

“Mmm…” He moaned quietly. “They’re the same…”

“So…” Vaughn cooed, pulling long and slow.

Rhys writhed against Vaughn. “Don’t care which… Or new…” he breathed.

Vaughn turned Rhys’ head to kiss him. “A new mattress could be fun. We’ll get a new bed frame too, something I can tie you up with.”

Rhys moaned loudly. “Yes please!”

It was easy finding a new bed, but finding a new bed frame was taking longer than Rhys had thought it would. Vaughn had to find the right one, sturdy enough with the right amount of rungs spaced just enough apart. He looked over so many that they were all looking the same to Rhys. Finally, on a whim, Rhys ordered one online. When it came in the mail, Vaughn flitted around the box, reading and looking over everything.

“Jeez, I didn’t know you were so serious about tying me up,” Rhys laughed as they unboxed the contents.

Vaughn’s eyes were passionate fire. “It’s gotta be perfect, Rhys. You gotta be comfortable, yet perfectly restrained. It’s nothing to mess around with. It took me a long time to find the perfect restraints.”

Rhys eyed him. “Have you tied people up before?”

Vaughn smirked at that. He eyed the bed frame. “This looks perfect! Let’s put it together!”

It was no surprise now, when Vaughn revealed a large box full of toys and gadgets Rhys had never seen before. He went through them as Vaughn insisted on putting the bed together himself. Something about earning the right, or wanting to put all his love into it so it would always mean more when they did things.

There were many different dildos, spanking items, restraints, gags, and blindfolds. Rhys picked them all up and looked them over. “Wow… You really… hid this from me…”

“I didn’t want to scare you off.”

“Right.” Rhys thumbed a gag that was a metal ring meant to keep his mouth open. The thought of himself wearing it tingled all through him. He was new to all of this, but he was discovering that he loved it very, very much.

When they broke for dinner, Vaughn walked him through the box and then told him about safe words. Rhys was overwhelmed, but determined to understand. He repeated a lot of things in his own words and Vaughn would correct when needed.

Vaughn wanted to start slow, to ease Rhys into it, but Rhys only pouted. “I can handle it, Vaughn, you can gag me too or blindfold me…” His face heated. “I like that one…” He pointed to the ‘O’ ring.

Brows quirked, Vaughn nodded. “Just remember, if it gets too much-”

“Yeah, I know, just gag me already!”

Vaughn had not been prepared to how much Rhys had loved it. How aroused he’d gotten, moaning as loudly and wildly as he was able. Even when Vaughn abused his mouth with his cock, Rhys had only moaned more, his eyes glazed over. He was covered in bruises and bites and Vaughn would catch him checking them out and smiling wide.

It was a year in their new home that Rhys had mused about what more they could do. Something more wild and crazy. His face heated with excitement when Vaughn brought up role playing.

“What kind?”

“There’s the normal and the more… Real…”

“Oh?” Rhys asked, sipping some wine. “Like… What?”

“Some people like to live out real life situations, like meeting at a bar with a ‘stranger’ or something more intense like rape or a break in.”

Rhys lit up at that. “Oh, like you force me to do whatever and I genuinely pretend I don’t want it?”

“Yeah.”

“That could be fun!”

Vaughn laughed. “I knew we were meant to be.”

The conversation was never mentioned again, but it stuck with Vaughn and it began to consume him so that he started planning. He began to quietly set things up, like staying late once a week at work and getting Rhys used to that routine.

Rhys thought nothing of it when Vaughn picked up more hours. He’d had points in time where he worked more himself. He did admit he missed Vaughn on those nights, but he would stuff his sorrows with ice cream and all would be alright.

In his boxers, he scooped five large scoops into a bowl. He hummed a song in his head until the lights all went out. Rhys frowned and sighed. “Great.” He set his ice cream back in the freezer and headed for the breaker.

As he rounded out of the kitchen, he was grabbed from behind, a strong hand covering his mouth. Rhys tried to scream, but found it muffled.

“Shut your fucking mouth!” The intruder snarled. Rhys recognized the voice immediately. It was Vaughn. Rhys tried to pull away, this was not a funny joke, but Vaughn wouldn’t let him, he tugged Rhys back into the kitchen.

That was when Rhys remembered their talk and realized he had a part to play. He burst away from the intruder, catching him off guard. Rhys was only able to take a step away before he was grabbed again and forced back into the kitchen. He was shoved into the counter and bent over, but Rhys fought back, kicking behind him and not holding back. He bit the intruder’s hand, earning a swear word and a punch to the gut. The intruder found their utility drawer and took out the duct tape.

Rhys snarled and tried to scream when the man pinned him, but relinquished from his mouth to work the duct tape.

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” He yelled. “I’m going to-”

Quickly, tape was pressed to his mouth, but he pulled at it and smacked the intruder’s arms away forcefully. They ended up on the floor, struggling. Rhys kicked and shoved while the intruder worked to pin him down. The man was strong and Rhys reveled in the raw power. Soon, the man was sitting on his chest, a hand pressed hard against his mouth.

“You fucking whore, you’re going to pay for this!” The man pulled a long strip of tape with his teeth and free hand and fastened it over Rhys’ mouth. He secured it with one that wrapped a few times around Rhys’ head. The man gripped Rhys’ chin hard. “Do _not_ struggle.”

Rhys glared and struggled as the man flipped him over. Rhys threw him around and tried to crawl away, but he was caught and his wrists forced together and taped. The man forced Rhys to his knees and shoved him against the cupboard. He took a fistful of Rhys’ hair and Rhys finally got some sort of look at the man with a ski mask on.

Rhys looked at the man skeptically, criticizing his wardrobe choice. The man pulled roughly on his hair. “Hey! Shut up!”

He undid his jeans and Rhys fought more, head butting the intruder in the gut. The man gripped his hair harder, pulling Rhys still. Rhys tried to slip his hands out from his bonds, but they were tight and too strong for his noodle arms.

The man dropped his black jeans, revealing a large, hard cock. “See what you did? All your fucking fighting got me fucking hard!” He shoved it into Rhys’ face. “This is all you, you dirty slut! Think you can just prance around and get away with it?”

He bent down and ripped the tape down from Rhys’ mouth. Rhys gasped and started to yell, but choked as the man’s dick was forced to the back of Rhys’ throat. The man pounded his cock fast and hard into Rhys’ mouth, uncaring if he gagged. His hands fisted in Rhys’ hair keeping him tight on the man’s dick.

“Yeah, just fucking like that. I’ve been dying to shut that fucking mouth of yours!” He slammed against Rhys’ face fast and hard, not giving Rhys a moment to recover. Rhys choked as it hit the back of his throat over and over. He tried to relax his mouth and throat, but the abuse to his mouth was so sudden, it was difficult. When he finally did, the man tugged his head back to make Rhys look at him. “See? I knew you were a slut and liked to be used. Bet your fucking hard too.” The man stepped on Rhys’ rock hard dick with his boot. He moved Rhys’ dick around, making Rhys moan around the cock in his mouth. The intruder tugged his hair roughly. “Did I tell you to moan?” He pulled Rhys deeper onto his cock, making him gag. He resumed fucking him, his boot firmly pressing against Rhys. “Yeah, you’re fucking good at that!”

He pulled out suddenly. Rhys coughed and gasped finally, but the intruder was pulling fresh tape around his mouth again and shoving him to the ground. He pulled Rhys’ underwear off, fighting Rhys’ legs as Rhys kicked at him and tried to squirm away. The man caught his hips and pulled him back, his nails digging into Rhys’ flesh. He felt them lengthen and stab deep, breaking his skin and making him bleed.

“Quit fighting, you know you fucking love it!”

Rhys, his head pressed against the tile, tried to kick his legs at the intruder, but it only worked in the man’s favor, giving him a better angle. He pressed into Rhys’ ass hard, sinking in all the way.

The man sighed. “Fuck yes!” He slammed into Rhys ruthlessly, pushing him over and over into the ground. Rhys swallowed a long moan as the cock began to shift, barbs growing and pushing into Rhys’ walls, adding pressure that made his eyes roll to the back of his head. The intruder fucked him fast and hard, thighs slapping together loudly. “You fucking whore, you’re going to make me cum! Should I cum in this fucking fine ass or that fucking mouth?”

Rhys growled low in his throat.

“I agree!” The man pulled out from Rhys’ ass and after a pause Rhys could not gauge, he was forced to he knees again and the tape yanked down once more, tearing hair. The cock was shoved into his mouth where the man thrust erratically, climbing back up to his high. “You ready? This fucking mouth is finally going to be put to good use!” He grunted, shoving hard into Rhys’ throat, hot semen shooting down it. Rhys automatically swallowed, his instincts kicking in. “Yeah, I knew you’d fucking love to drink that all up.” He continued to fuck Rhys for a moment before finally pulling out.

Rhys coughed as the man bent down and pressed a hot kiss to his lips. There was no mask separating them, but Rhys still did not kiss Vaughn back, unsure if they were still in the game. Vaughn’s hands wound around Rhys’ dick and worked him over, kissing and biting along Rhys’ neck. “That’s it, baby, cum for me.” He whispered into Rhys’ skin. He was tender now and Rhys relaxed and let himself get taken by Vaughn.

Kissing over Rhys’ sweaty skin, he bit down, his fangs long and sinking into his flesh. Rhys arched his back gasping loudly and squirting into Vaughn’s hand. Vaughn flicked his tongue over the bleeding wound.

“That’s it, you did perfect, Rhys.” He said, kissing over Rhys’ neck and chest.

Rhys breathed heavily, swallowing dryly. “Fuck,” he whispered. He smiled and searched Vaughn out to kiss him. “That was… The hottest…”

Vaughn laughed. He undid Rhys’ wrists and pulled him to the couch. “I’m glad. Sit here and relax and I’ll make you some tea for your throat.” Rhys nodded and curled up, his body aching wonderfully. Vaughn returned with Rhys’ ice cream and then disappeared into the house. Lights came on, blinding Rhys. Vaughn was there again and looked over Rhys’ body. There would definitely be bruises, but he would be fine. The nail marks on Rhys’ hips would heal, maybe even scar, but Rhys assured Vaughn that would be the ideal outcome.

“We’ll take a long soak after your tea.”

Rhys nodded, his lips twitching in a smile. “Thank you… For tonight, Vaughn… It was…” He pulled Vaughn into a kiss, unable to describe it.

“Yeah, it was fucking hot.”

“To say the least!”

When the kettle sounded, Rhys had finished his ice cream. Vaughn took it to the sink and poured him some chamomile with lots of honey. Rhys sipped it as Vaughn moved Rhys to his lap, holding him close and kissing all he could reach. Rhys snuggled close, his eyes heavy, a smile plastered to his lips. Vaughn kissed them between drinks.

“Vaughn,” Rhys whined. “They’re going to get chapped!” His voice was hoarse and drowsy.

“Okay, okay.” When Rhys had drunk his tea, Vaughn carried him to the bathroom. Rhys held on, arms and legs wrapped around Vaughn, the werecat’s strong hands holding Rhys’ thighs as he walked.

“I love how strong you are…” Rhys whispered, sighing into Vaughn and lazily kissing his neck and shoulder.

He sat Rhys on the toilet while he warmed the bath. When it was ready they climbed in, Rhys sat against Vaughn, turning to kiss him.

“I thought your lips were going to get chapped?” Vaughn laughed.

“Worth it,” Rhys sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
